Visita
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Después de un arduo día de trabajo, viene bien la visita sorpresa de tu novia. LEMON. HITSUKARIN.


Visita

Sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero negro frente a su escritorio se encontraba Hitsugaya Toshiro, con su rostro que pasaba de un ceño fruncido a una expresión de relajo, observando detenidamente los reportes de su división. Dejó todo preparado para el día que venía, atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos a descansar después de un arduo día de reuniones, papeleo, reportes varios, su teniente haciendo caso omiso y un montón de etcéteras que correspondían a su puesto como capitán.

Pensativo llegó a su destino, y tan metido en su cabeza estaba que ni siquiera había sentido "esa" presencia espiritual. Entró a su habitación con su mano en el puente de su nariz y sus ojos entrecerrados, recordándose a si mismo las tareas del día siguiente.

-¿Cansado de tanto trabajo? - Sorprendido miró hacia el frente.

Esa morena, estaba sentada al borde de su cama, la misma que había conocido hace unos 7 años atrás, esa que era su compañía en el mundo real, la que iba a la SS solo a visitarlo, esa que había sido la primera en besarlo, su compañera de deportes, con la que no se podía enojar, esa misma que le daba ese tipo de miradas que ninguna otra le había dado, la morena a la que él le dedicaba el mismo tipo de observaciones que un leopardo a un ciervo, esa que se había desnudado por primera vez solo para él, esa que en solo una noche compensaba la ausencia de meses, esa morena por la que sabía el significado de la palabra _deseo._

-Te vas a quedar ahí parado, después de tres meses, una semana, dos días y una hora, separados - La chica llevaba el tiempo, al igual que él.

-Lo mismo digo - Observó cómo sus pensamientos se habían ido a la mierda y su mente la ocupaba ella tan solo.

Ella se acercaba contoneando sus caderas como una pantera, él tan solo le hacía menos extensa la distancia que había entre ellos. Unieron sus labios desesperadamente, para luego ir disminuyendo el ritmo a uno suave y dulce, finalmente separándose, tocando sus frentes.

-Como extrañaba ese sabor - Susurró ella seductoramente besando las mejillas del peli-blanco, siguiendo hacia mandíbula.

-Te extrañe, sabes - Continuó él apegando sus cuerpos por la cintura - Anhelaba sentirte así - Besó su níveo cuello, saboreando parte de su piel.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo Toshiro? - Preguntó ella mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de algo que habían descubierto juntos, _lujuria__._

_-_No pensé tenerte tan pronto aquí, aún estoy en shock, déjame algunos minutos para salir de aquello - Ella se separó quedando de espaldas al chico muy cerca de la cama.

-Mh... Entonces, ¿no soy bienvenida? - Fingió molestia, a lo que él la tomó por atrás, pasando sus varoniles manos por la diminuta cintura, procediendo con besos húmedos entre el cuello y la oreja de la morena.

-No te esperaba... simplemente - Articuló con dificultad ya que la excitación que estaba empezando a sentir se estaba notando físicamente - Pero siempre eres bienvenida...mi amor - Finalizó él, para apegar su cuerpo con fuerza al de ella, haciéndola sentir lo que ella le provocaba.

Lo besó en los labios, mientras que con sus manos quitaba el Haori, regándolo por el piso como la primera prenda de la noche, para luego continuar con la parte de arriba de su shikahusho, dejando ese marcado torso a la vista de sus hambrientos ojos.

Él no quería quedarse atrás, introdujo sus manos en esa yukata que vestía su amante para sentir sus caderas desnudas, pronto desató el nudo de la estorbosa prenda dejándola caer, y lo siguiente fue su vista pegada a un conjunto de ropa interior color blanco con encaje, sin duda el color era inocente y ellos hace un año que no lo eran para nada. Un solo año, con tan solo eso, logró derretirlo por completo, derrumbó esa muralla de hielo que había construido durante tanto tiempo.

Ella ya era una mujer completamente, y si que se lo había demostrado al cumplir los diecisiete. Empezaron con indirectas, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran novios y al cumplir un año, paso lo que habían estado esperando. Desde esa vez, él no sabía cuando el cuerpo de su novia se le había convertido en algo indispensable para vivir.

Cayó de espaldas sobre el cómodo colchón, ella lo montó colocando estratégicamente su cuerpo encima de esa unión entre caderas y piernas con sus muslos en los costados, pasando sus manos por el ejercitado torso del chico, delineando cada uno de sus músculos con la yema de sus suaves dedos.

Sus labios lo atrajeron de una manera imposible, así que, como si fuese a dar un gran mordisco, los junto con los de ella saciando su sed, lamiéndolos, saboreándolos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, humedeciéndolos con esa traviesa lengua que ahora recorría cada milímetro de la boca de la chica.

Sintió esas manos femeninas aferrarse a su cuello, impulsando sus caderas contra las de él con un frenético movimiento que lo llevaba a la excitación con más velocidad que antes. Sentía su miembro palpitando contra la intimidad de la chica por encima de la tela y no creyó aguantar mucho esos sensuales movimientos que la morena hacía en ese instante, torciendo su espalda en sincronía con sus caderas para hacerle soltar esos gemidos y jadeos masculinos, por supuesto que ella con eso de sus cuerdas bucales no era para nada silenciosa.

-¡Ah! ¿Te gusta así...Toshi? - Preguntó con su voz cargada de _pasión _moviéndose lenta pero intensamente sobre la erección del chico_._

_-Karin_... ¡por favor! ¡Agh! no seas así... ¡hmp! - Soltó entre gemidos tirando su cabeza hacía otras, cuando sintió la boca de la chica en su oído.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que siga? - Habló con ése tono cargado de perversión, parando los movimientos de caderas lentamente, torturándolo con los últimos que fueron tan ardientes y pausados que sintió que iba a explotar dentro de sus pantalones, dio gracias que fueran holgados. Rápidamente tomó a su mujer de las muñecas acorralándola bajo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo mirando su celestial silueta, pasando por sus perfectos pechos, su vientre plano, esas bragas que hacían notar la creciente humedad formándose en la intimidad de su chica y aquellas bronceadas y perfectas piernas.

-Nunca dije que no quería que siguieras - Pero le agradecía a cualquier ser superior que se había detenido ya que hubiera sido vergonzoso si acababa antes, siendo que ni en su primera vez le había pasado.

Se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando en unos bóxers negros que hacían notar demasiado ese enorme problema que sería resuelto en cuestión de unos minutos.

Concentrándose en ese ángel que estaba en su cama, trazó un camino de besos desde la boca de la chica, mandíbula, llegando a su cuello, mordiendo, dejando marcas, luego clavícula y ella ya se estaba inquietando recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos la espalda de un concentrado Toshiro quien disfrutaba de que la chica estuviera ya desesperada.

Los labios del capitán llegaron poco a poco a ese brasier que tanto lo había tentado, besando por encima aquellos montículos, para nada discretos, que se habían transformado en su perdición, mordiendo esos rosados pezones, causando pequeños gemidos que se perdían en aquella habitación.

-¡Ah!...- Gimió ahogadamente la Kurosaki arqueando su espalda, haciendo que el albino colara sus manos hasta el broche de aquella torpe prenda, soltándolo con un pequeño y sonoro click - Sigue por favor - Ordenó.

-¿No te gustaba jugar? - Respondió ante la petición de la chica a lo que ella lo miró con súplica - Solo por ser tú, esta vez seguiré.

Besó lentamente el pecho derecho, llegando a esa aureola en el centro, prosiguiendo con el botón en la cima. Lo chupó enérgicamente, mordiéndolo suavemente, empapándolo con su saliva, masajeándolo luego, apretando ese pedacito de carne entre sus dedos, provocando gemidos sonoros y esa cara de excitación que tanto le gustaba ver en la chica. Continuó con el seno izquierdo repitiendo las mismas acciones que en el primero para, luego continuar bajando por el vientre, jugando con su lengua en el ombligo de la morena se acercaba peligrosamente más y más a su paraíso, continuó descendiendo sin dejar nunca de saborear cada centímetro de piel, llegó a la tela de las bragas.

-Pídemelo, yo sé que lo deseas - Provocó ronroneando encima de esa diminuta prenda y se preguntó a sí mismo _"¿Cuando me volví todo un pervertido?"_

-Toshi, sabes que lo quiero - Rogó ella y ahora se formuló otra pregunta _"¿Cuando ella se volvió tan seductora e igual de caliente que yo?"_

-Dímelo mi amor, que entiendo solo con palabras - Definitivamente, era oficial, se había convertido en un caliente de mierda, y eso que era de elemento hielo.

-Sigue, por favor - Rogó una vez más una excitada Karin con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y boca entreabierta, definitivamente la expresión más agradable para Toshiro.

-Como ordene -

Retiró las bragas violentamente, no aguantaba más, quería saborearla por completo y no le importaba en lo absoluto parecer un pervertido, ella era _su _mujer_, su perdición. _Con un dedo índice comprobó terreno, como siempre, húmedo y mas que listo, comenzó a masajear con el mismo, mientras que con su boca mordía las caderas de la chica. Le encantaba que se estremeciera con tan solo aquello, siendo que todavía no llegaba la mejor parte.

Con su boca fue lamiendo hasta llegar a ese manojo de nervios, causando un pequeño espasmo en el cuerpo de ella, siguió con su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, mientras ella se aferraba a las sábanas con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Abarcó con sus labios todos los pliegues de la chica sintiendo ese líquido que iba en aumento, degustando su sabor para luego separarse y besarla en la boca, haciéndola probarse a sí misma. Su mano se adentró entre sus piernas introduciendo dos dedos de una vez en esa cavidad.

-¡AH! ¡Ah! ¡Dios! - Gritó al sentir esos largos dedos dentro de sí.

Se movió con rapidez dentro de ella y adentró un tercer dedo, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente, siguió el movimiento frenético de su mano contra la caliente entruches de la chica, deleitándose con los sonoros gemidos que la hacía emitir.

-¡Toshi-ro! ah!-AH-¡AH! - Un gemido estruendoso llenó la habitación y el cuerpo de la chica temblaba, luego retiró sus dedos de ella, los lamió uno por uno ante la mirada atónita de Karin.

-No hemos terminado aun - Susurró lascivo.

-Por favor Toshiro házmelo de una vez - Gruñó ya recuperada.

-Será un placer - Deslizo sus bóxers dejando a la vista su gran longitud.

El joven la tentó frotándose contra los húmedos pliegues de la pelinegra, de arriba hacia abajo, introdujo la punta tan solo y luego la retiró, repitiendo esto unas cuantas veces más.

-¡Fóllame de una vez! – Espetó ella completamente desesperada y empapada.

Él sonrió satisfecho y se introdujo en su cavidad. Se sentía tan caliente y jodidamente apretado, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho antes, siempre sentía lo mismo, nunca se apagaba esa llama. Empezó a introducirse lenta y tortuosamente, sentía que iba a eyacular en ese instante, sin embargo no lo hizo. Aceleró el ritmo provocando un ruido sordo que emanaba de cada embestida dada por él en el choque de sus caderas.

-¡Más! ¡m-más! - Siguió más rápido - ¡Más duro!

Él se introdujo hasta el final para luego sacar su miembro de ella y volver a arremeter con más fuerza y rapidez dentro de su intimidad.

-¡A-así! ¡AH! ¡AH! - Sus pechos rebotaban con cada entrada y salida.

-¡Dios KARIN!_ - _Gruñó el de ojos turquesa.

Cambiándose de posición la sentó encima de su cuerpo. Ella se movía con pequeños brincos sobre la virilidad del chico de arriba hacia abajo, mientras él tomaba unos de los pechos con su boca, degustándolo una vez más. Toshiro no podía más de excitación cuando Karin empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás sobre su pene, la sentía tan apretada y tan caliente que su cuerpo estaba a punto de liberarse.

-¿Te gusta así? - Preguntó ella mordiéndole el cuello al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la espalda del chico clavándole las uñas.

-¡AH SI! Me encanta! AH! - Logró soltar él entre sonoros gemidos.

Ella volvió a subir y bajar de él, se sentían llegando al límite de todo, ya no podían más, estaban tan cerca. Las paredes internas de la chica se apretaron alrededor de su hombría.

-VOY-ah AAH!Ah!_ - _Gritó Toshiro derramándose completo dentro de ella.

-¡AAH!...¡TOSHIRO! - Le encantaba sentirlo así, gracias a ella tan solo.

Después de unos segundos ella se recostó al lado de su hombre, mientras que este la abrazaba posesivamente contra su pecho, sudados aún por el esfuerzo requerido.

-Detesto estar lejos de ti - Confesó él, cubriéndolos con unas sábanas - No sabes cómo lo odio.

-Yo también lo detesto, Toshiro - Le dijo besándolo - ¿Pero eso importa ahora? - El negó con su cabeza.

-Te amo -

-Yo también te amo - Susurró ella.

-Oye...me encanta este tipo de visitas -

-Mh...Te daré estas sorpresas más seguido entonces -

-Lo adoraría, te lo juro -

-Excelente -

-Te parece...una... ¿Segunda?_ - _Habló el chico besando los pálidos y delicados hombrosde la chica descendiendo más abajo.

-Por favor -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminando llego a su destino, otro día más en su despacho, donde se encontraba su teniente acostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, siendo que en el escritorio se encontraba una torre de papeleo que realizar, pero sin embargo, estaba tan de buen humor que no dijo nada.

-Buenos días, capitán - Saludó ella sin moverse de su lugar.

-Buenos días, Matsumoto - Devolvió el saludo seco como siempre.

Se sentó en el mismo sillón de cuero de todos los días pero en vez de comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, se estiró en él, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mh... Ya veo - Espetó ella con una voz que dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Qué? - Se volvió a ver a su teniente.

-Karin-chan estuvo aquí ¿eh? - Él se sobresaltó y se sonrojó - ¿Durmió lo suficiente capitán? podría haber una misión y usted estaría cansado - Él empezó a sudar frio "¿_Por qué siempre se da cuenta?"_ - dígale a su novia que no lo mantenga tan activo durante la noche, que he oído que el sexo reduce la capacidad de su rango de visión - Continuó la mujer de grandes atributos - Pero quien los culpa, son jóvenes, enamorados y con las hormonas revolucionadas - Dijo viendo el horizonte, mientras él se iba hundiendo más y más en su sillón.

-¡Basta! no es-es de tu incumbencia - Gritó sonrojadamente furioso.

-Mh...Bueno, es que anoche fui a su habitación pero escuche cosas, así que no creí prudente entrar...- Se petrificó - Oiga...Taicho! ¿Usó protección? no queremos tener a Kurosaki taicho tratando de matarlo y menos a Karin-chan embarazada a los dieciocho ¿no cree? supongo que lo hizo ya que usted es tan precavido, bueno… me voy a recoger más papeleo, nos vemos taicho - Sonrió alegremente levantando su mano en el aire.

-Mierda - Susurró cayendo en su error.

**FIN.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
